


I Just Had To Want You

by Toast_Senpai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Bashing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-02
Updated: 2010-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toast_Senpai/pseuds/Toast_Senpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ginny becomes more and more persistent in asking Harry out, Draco snaps. Drarry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Had To Want You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anya/gifts).



> Light Harry/Ron, but it's really full blown Harry/Draco.

"Come on Harry, please? Just try me out, I know you'll like it for sure!"

No, he wouldn't.

It was the fourth time this week that Ginny had taken it upon herself to ask him out. Harry had thought up a bunch of reasons why he didn't want to be with her, but he only told her one.

"I already like someone else, sorry."

Of course he didn't. Well, there _was_ a certain platinum blond who always stared him down with those fierce gray-blue eyes. But he was just curious about the same sex. Maybe…

"Harry! Who is it? Tell me! _Please!_ "

God _damn_ this girl was annoying.

Harry snapped closed the _Potions_ book he had been trying to study and stood, heading towards the library exit. A hand on his sleeve stopped him. He could already feel a headache coming on.

"But Harry, I really do like you. Why don't you like me?"

_Because you're whiny and annoying as fuck._

But he wouldn't tell her that to her face. He wasn't that kind of person.

"I'm sorry, but I only like you as a friend. Now please, _let go_."

Ginny reluctantly let go and Harry left the library.

* * *

"She's getting more and more desperate, isn't she, Potter?"

Harry turned off the faucet and wiped his hands on his robe. Leave it to Draco Malfoy to point out the obvious. He didn't say anything though, just gathered his books and turned to leave the bathroom.

A hand came down and pushed his things to the floor. Harry sighed. Really now, why? He sunk to his knees and looked up when he felt a hand on the top of his head. It twined through his dark hair as he stared into the eyes of his supposed to be enemy.

"That's a good place for you. On your knees, in front of me," Draco whispered, smirking down at Harry.

He was already in his sixth year at Hogwarts and had yet to experience anything sexual. Yeah, he had thought about it, jerked off to it, but never actually _did_ any of it. Not that he wanted to. He had more important things to do, like save the world. But still…

Harry boldly grabbed Draco's trousers and pulled hard, bringing them down. Hew was fueled by curiosity and lust. Draco was the only one to ever approach him other than Ginny. Plus, he was way hotter than Ginny. Harry stared at the slight bulge in front of him. He had a vague idea about what to do. Slowly, underwear joined the trousers on the floor. Draco drew in a breath, but stayed still, watching with a smoldering gaze.

He couldn't believe Potter was actually going to do it.

Harry studied Draco's cock for a little while, deciding he was pretty well hung. He hesitantly grabbed the base and started pumping. He heard Draco's breath hitch and looked up. He saw clouded eyes and pink stained cheeks.

"Get on with it. If I wanted a hand job I could get it from that weasel you call a friend."

The hand in his hair tightened its hold. Harry growled at the insult but stuck his tongue out and touched the head before bringing his lips to it. He slowly inched it into his mouth as he heard Draco groan. Once he had taken in as much as he could, he pulled back, sucked sloppily on the head, then went forward again.

" _Fuck._ " It was quiet, but Harry heard the curse from above him. Somehow it made his body shudder in a pleasurable way. He started to bob his head faster and felt the hand in his hair guide his movements.

Draco was panting lightly as he neared his climax. He didn't think Potter was half bad for his first time. And he knew that it _was_ his first time.

"If you don't want a mouthful of jizz, I suggest you pull back," Draco warned, but Harry wasn't going to. He wanted to know what it was like, what this other person who he thought he hated so much tasted like. He reveled in the sinful feelings those thoughts gave him.

With a harsh tug on Harry's hair, Draco was there, biting his bottom lip and rocking into the other's mouth. Harry pulled back just in time so that the tip was still inside. He shivered when hot fluid filled in, making him swallow a couple of times.

Draco watched lustfully as Harry drank him down eagerly, a small trail leaking out the corner of his mouth.

As Harry pulled away, Draco's hand came down and swiped up the trail before bringing it up and licking it off. The blond smirked down at Harry.

"I taste good, wouldn't you agree?"

But Draco got no reply. Harry gathered his books and left the bathroom, leaving Draco slightly amused and curious as to what the other thought of him now.

* * *

"Harry, where were you? Dinner is almost over!" Hermione complained.

Harry really didn't want to talk to Hermione right now, nor explain why he was late. Ron looked questionably at his puffy lips but for once didn't say anything. They all ate in silence, Ginny glaring at him from across the table.

* * *

Harry was grateful for bed. Now he had time to think things over. For one, he definitely wanted to have sex after that little experience. Preferably with Draco. He couldn't get the blond out of his head. Those lusty blue eyes, that wicked mouth… Suddenly, he had the urge to kiss someone. Sure, he had kissed Cho, but she was a girl and an extremely bad kisser at that. So who could he kiss? Not Draco yet, he wasn't fully prepared for someone as animalistic as that.

It was almost midnight and he didn't feel like leaving the Gryffindor room. Slowly, he got out of bed and made his way over to Ron's bed. He lightly shook his friend's shoulder to wake him.

"Hmm? Go away."

"It's me, wake up! It's important," Harry whispered.

At that, Ron snapped awake, and Harry dragged him downstairs to the common room. It was empty except for a warm glowing fire. Harry and Ron sat side by side on the couch.

How should he start this? Ron yawned and looked at Harry seriously.

"So what is it? Did something happen?"

Well, it was now or never. Harry took a deep breath. "I want you to kiss me," he said.

Silence.

Harry watched Ron look away, turning red. "What the hell mate? Can't you get Ginny to do that?"

Harry blanched. "I don't want her. And I don't particularly want you either, but I thought that since you're my friend you could help me get better so I don't embarrass myself in front of D- the person I like."

Ron let the words sink in, thinking it over. So Harry didn't like Ginny. That was a relief. But did he really want to kiss his best mate? Ron fidgeted a little before turning back to Harry. The fire light made his eyes more green than normal.

"Okay…We can k-kiss, I guess… But only a little!"

Harry smiled at him before leaning in. Ron's blush intensified as he too leaned forward, wetting his lips. He couldn't believe he was really going to kiss Harry Potter, his best friend.

Harry shivered when Ron's lips touched his. He pushed lightly and the push was returned. Soon, a tongue was at his bottom lip, and he slowly opened his mouth. Harry tried to image it was Draco he was kissing. With a groan, he sucked on the intruding tongue and nudged it with his own. Harry's hands rested on Ron's shoulders and with a push had the other on his back.

Harry slipped himself between Ron's legs, never leaving the mouth that was devouring him. With a quick thrust of his hips, Harry had the other moaning beneath him.

"Ugh, _Harry!_ Merlin…"

Harry's eyes snapped open and he looked down, seeing Ron and not Draco. He slowly got up and returned sitting.

"Sorry, I got carried away."

Ron tried to cool down and sat up as well. "…It's fine. I hoped I helped a little."

Harry smiled lightly, staring at the fire. "You did. Thanks."

Ron hesitantly got up and left Harry to this thoughts. He definitely wanted Draco now more than before. He devised a plan. A plan that would help him get what he wanted. And if, in the end, he wanted more than just a taste, he would propose the idea of a relationship with Malfoy, as crazy as it seemed. But he was pretty sure the blond only wanted sex. He could try though.

Harry went back up to the bedroom and went to sleep, hoping he had a shot.

* * *

As Harry was leaving the great hall, he spotted Draco with Crabbe and Goyle. Harry debated if he should just approach them and ask to talk to Draco. Instead, he ran ahead and waited behind a wall. Then, when they were past, Harry would grab Draco.

He heard footsteps and got his hand ready. When a shadow appeared and he saw a flash of robe, he reached out and grabbed, pulling Draco in and slapping a hand over his mouth.

"Don't make a sound."

But before Harry could realize his mistake, he was roughly pulled into a hug, a loud squeal piercing his ears.

"Oh, Harry! I _knew_ you liked me!"

 _Oh shit._ _**  
**_

While he was trying to pry Ginny off of him, he saw Draco walk by with that little smirk on his face. Harry glared. It was just his luck that Ginny was the one to walk by first!

"Get off, you git! You're not the one!"

Ginny cackled evilly as she secured herself to Harry's arm. By now, a small group had gathered to watch, _including_ Draco. Harry swung his arm back and forth, but the girl would just not come off! He wasn't one to get violent, but Draco was watching, and he really didn't want the other to get the wrong impression.

"Get off, Ginny!" Harry yelled.

"No! You were the one who grabbed me in the first place!"

Harry blushed as the people around him started to whisper. His eyes caught Draco, pleading for help. _Just this once, please!_

To his relief, and surprise, Draco stepped forward and reached out, grabbing a handful of Ginny's robes. With a harsh tug she was on the floor.

"Back off _bitch_ , he obviously doesn't want you."

Everyone stared as Draco took Harry's hand and pulled him along until they were far enough away. Draco pushed Harry up against a wall and slammed both his hands on either side of the other's head.

"Listen here, Potter. I only helped you because I really hate that wench. So don't think I like you or anything." Harry stared at him. What? But he thought…

"How about you listen. What I did in the bathroom was just- I mean.. I just wanted to know what it was like, so don't think I like you either!"

Draco tried to contain his laughter. An embarrassed Potter was always fun to mess with. But he really did want this to move on. "Fine, we both hate each other blah blah blah. Wanna fuck?"

Harry's face exploded with red as he stared with giant green eyes at Draco. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Draco really was straight forward.

While Harry was having a melt down, Draco let a few chuckles slip out. The _Chosen One_ was pretty hilarious once trapped and asked for sex. Draco recomposed himself though. He really meant what he said.

Harry controlled his breathing until he was calmer. How should he answer? _Yes, I want to?_ He just didn't know.

Draco saw the confusion on Harry's face and moved his hands. It's not like he would force him…

"Hmp, whatever Potter. It's fine if you're chicken. It _would_ be your first time and all."

Harry glared at the boy in front of him. So what if it was his first. And he was definitely not scared of someone like Malfoy.

"Fine. Lets do it."

Draco's smirk fell. Potter surprised him once again. "…Follow me."

* * *

Harry was led somewhere into Slytherin territory. Since he had never wanted to sneak over here, he hadn't, so everything was quite new to him. Soon they arrived at a wooden door that was locked. Draco slipped out his wand, shoved it into the key hole, and whispered some words. The door was pushed open and Draco let Harry through first before closing and locking the door behind them.

The room was a nice size, fairly big. But all it contained as a large wooden desk and chair. Harry didn't know if he should be scared or not.

With a flick of his wand, Draco lit up several candles that were on the wall, leaving both of them covered in a soft glow.

"So, do you want to know where we are?"

Harry turned to Draco, face blank. "Sure."

"Snape's old office."

"What? You're a sick bastard."

With a chuckle Draco slid forward and pushed Harry against the desk. "I know," he said.

Harry couldn't help but shudder when he felt Draco move, kissing his neck. He tilted his head to the side. It was finally going to happen. He was finally going to have sex.

A hand grabbed Harry's waist and pulled him in. He looked up and his gaze was met. Slowly, he leaned forward. He had practiced for this. His lips were met by smooth cool ones. Harry's eyes fluttered shut as Draco wasted no time and shoved his tongue in, tracing over whatever he could reach.

Harry had expected Draco to be good, and was becoming eager for more. The other seemed to sense this and with a quick pull and push, Harry was turned around, hands flat on the desk in front of him. Draco spread his legs and set himself between them. Harry looked good like this, spread out before him.

Draco reached around, moved Harry's robes aside, and set to work on his belt. Potter was being pretty quiet. Time to change that. With a tug, Harry's robe was removed completely and Draco quickly reattached himself to the slender neck in front of him. He dragged his teeth down softly, tongue drawing small patterns. He felt the boy under him shudder, but he didn't do anything else.

At the same time, Draco bit down hard on the shoulder in front of him and grabbed the front of Harry's pants.

"Ah, shit! That hurt."

Draco removed his mouth, licking the forming bruise. "I know. But you were being too tense. Lighten up, will ya? It's not like I'm going to kill you or anything."

Harry tried to relax, but his nerves were on fire. His shoulder hurt but the pressure on his cock felt good. Draco slipped his fingers into the top of Harry's jeans and slid it down until he came in contact with warm, hard flesh. He placed a few light kisses to the back of Harry's neck and the tops of his shoulders. The boy really was beautiful like this.

"Hey, reach around to the front of the desk and open the drawer. There should be some lotion in there."

Harry nodded and opened the drawer. After a bit of searching he found it, pulled it out, and handed it to Draco.

 _So obedient._ Draco rewarded Harry by pulling his pants and underwear down completely. He did the same with his own.

Draco opened the cap on the bottle and squeezed. After getting a nice handful he reached behind Harry. "Now it's going to feel strange and hurt a little. So just relax."

Harry nodded. The finger was cold when it first went it, but it was okay. Right away a second finger joined and Harry took some breaths. He could do this.

Draco really wanted to skip this and get on with it already, but this might be a one time chance so he tried to draw it out and make it bearable for Potter. If it was anyone else he would have loved to hear their pain filled voice. But to him Harry wasn't someone he liked to see hurt.

After adding a third finger and trying to, as nicely as possible, stretch the hole, Draco dubbed Harry ready. He coated his cock as much as possible and placed it at Harry's entrance. Harry jumped at the feeling of something larger than three fingers.

"A-already? But it won't…it won't fit."

Draco tried not to laugh. Harry really was gullible. He ran his hands under Harry's shirt and massaged his back and sides. "Settle down, it'll fit. You'd be surprised at how much it can stretch." Harry blushed and squeezed his eyes shut. He really hoped Draco was telling the truth. "Ready then?"

"…Just do it."

Draco loved Harry's submissive side. He wanted to see his aggressive side too, but that was for another time. Going as slow as possible, he pushed in, grabbing Harry's hips to steady himself.

Despite being as relaxed as possible, Harry still felt the burn. Though it seemed more erotic since there was a beautiful man behind him panting harshly. But it seemed like it would never end. How big was Draco anyways? He didn't seem all that big when he had sucked him off.

"Fuck, you're so damn tight, Potter."

Harry didn't know why Draco was complaining. It was starting to feel kind of good at least.

Finally he was all the way in. Draco didn't want to waste any more time. He was pretty sure Potter was ready anyways. So he pulled out and rammed back in. Harry took a sharp intake of breath as his body shuddered. What was that? It had felt really good, like really-

"Ah! What the hell was that? D-do it again."

Draco had to smirk at Harry's obliviousness. Of course he didn't know that his prostate felt good. Why should he? Draco took it upon himself to show Harry just how good it could feel. Wasn't he nice?

While pulling Harry's hips back with each thrust, Draco continued a fast rhythm. But he could tell Harry was close. The poor boy had his head on the table, eyes screwed shut as he panted out _yes_ repeatedly. At least he was enjoying it.

Harry's eyes flew open when he felt a hand on his cock. It jerked him fast and he lost himself in the sensation. He was going to come hard, all because of Draco Malfoy.

"I'm…almost-"

Draco nodded, even though Harry couldn't see him. He was unbelievably hot in the robe he had left on. With a few more pumps of his hand, Harry was there, muffling his scream by biting on his hand. He had been wrong when he thought that Harry couldn't get any tighter. The death grip on his cock was all he needed before he came, thrusting hard throughout.

Finally, it was over. Though Harry felt as though he would pass out at any moment, he still pulled his robe back on, reached for his pants and pulled them up. He saw Draco doing the same.

For a moment, there was silence. But Harry worked up the courage to speak. "That was…pretty good. For a Slytherin."

"Che, like a Gryffindor could do much better. I totally pounded you and you loved it."

Harry blushed and turned towards the door. "…So I did, okay? But whatever. I'm not a virgin anymore and I think I'm gay now. I can be like a mini Dumbledore! Haha…ha…"

Draco smirked. "You mean you weren't before? Could have fooled me."

Harry spun around, seeming to ignore Draco's last comment. "You should feel honored that you took the _Chosen One's_ virginity."

"Oh, I do. So should I take the Weasel's next?"

Harry didn't even glare, he just smiled. "Go for it. He'd probably let you."

Draco's breath caught at that beautiful smile. But Harry's eyes weren't shining as bright as they should have been. Maybe he could change that. "You know if you want…we could…ya know…try… going out? It would probably make you lose your fan club, but at least that Ginny girl would maybe stop…?"

Now that was a surprise to Harry. He wasn't expecting Draco to actually want to be in a relationship with him.

"…I guess I wouldn't mind. Might be fun."

"Of course it'd be fun. I'm the best fuck at Hogwarts."

Harry did a spell to unlock the door, pulled it open and stepped through. "Of course you are," Harry agreed with an eye roll.

Draco just smirked and followed. The school year just got a whole lot more interesting.


End file.
